1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in spiked track shoes, especially those used for short distance races. The invention is directed to a spike which enables a runner to exert maximum propulsion against the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known spikes are threadably, and hence removably, attached through a thread spike to a washer buried in a rigid sheet made from a plastics material, for example nylon. Most of the washers employed with conventional spikes are disc-shaped to provide effective support for the spikes. The spike is then naturally mounted at the center of disk-shaped washer.
A major purpose of spikes attached to spiked track shoes is to obtain the maximum field holding force during running actions through landing to kicking while minimizing energy loss. Specifically, it is not too much to say that the technical point of spikes for track is to make them functionally effective through landing to kicking in short distance races where runners compete for 0.01 second intervals. Ideally, the spike is set on the sole as close to the tip end of the shoe toes as is possible to obtain the maximum propulsion of the spike from landing (where upon which the spike is first in contact with the field) through kicking, (where the spike finally leaves the field).
However, since conventional spikes are mounted on disc-shaped washers, the spikes have to be recessed from the tip end of the shoe toes at least by the radius dimension of the washer so as to provide support strength for the spike. Therefore, conventional spikes cannot be mounted at the ideal position as described. In addition, conventional spikes are usually mounted at an angle normal to the plane of the contact sole, which results in less than maximum field holding force of the spike during use from landing to kicking.